Many computer applications allow different types of graphical elements to be combined into one document. For example, a word processing document may contain images imported from a digital camera, charts and graphs taken from a spreadsheet, drawings imported from a drawing program, etc. These graphical elements may have varying types including color characteristics. Some elements may be black-and-white, grayscale or monochrome while others may employ one or more of various color formats.
For optimal processing, each type of graphical element is processed differently. All elements of a single document may be processed in the same manner, however this will result in some elements being processed optimally while others suffer from sub-optimal processing. Accordingly, a method for processing each graphical element in a document by that element type's optimal processing method is desirable.